Marksmanship is vital in a number of different sports. Whether it be hunting, shooting, air guns, or archery, marksmanship is used to measure skill and prowess. Marksmanship is also used to prepare for ethical hunting expeditions.
Individuals practicing marksmanship may do so at a practice range allowing for practice at a known distance. Practice ranges may not include the distance required during a hunting expedition. Individuals may estimate the skill needed for an ethical hunting expedition as it correlates to the distance available for a practice range.
When an individual is not sufficiently practiced to be accurate at the distance used in the hunting expedition the animal hunted may not be ethically harvested.